Stan Pines/Gallery
Season 1 Tourist Trapped S1e1 grunkle stan scaring dipper.png S1e1 its stan.png S1e1 stan is laughing.png S1e1 pterosaur.png S1e1 jackolope antler on.png S1e1 wendy reading magazine at counter.png S1e1 mystery rub.png S1e1 Griffin on wall.png S1e1 holy mackerel.png S1e1 gift shop and porch.png S1e1 rock that looks like a face rock.png S1e1 world's most distracting object.png S1E1 Entering the shack.PNG S1E1 about to enter the living room.PNG S1E1 Stan with money.PNG S1e1 grunkle stan with money.png S1E1 Stan entering the front door.PNG S1e1 secret door.png S1e1 stans's secret.png The Legend of the Gobblewonker S1e2 grunkle stan with milk.png S1e2 Mabel, Dipper, and Grunkle Stan discussing .png S1e2 counterfeit money.png S1e2 fishing season opening day.png S1e2 grunkle stan quotation marks.png S1e2 grunkle stan fastening hats.png S1e2 grunkle stan earwax.png S1e2_laughing_at_old_man_mcgucket.png S1e2 stanowar boat.png S1e2 kids on dock.png S1e2 stanowar aerial view.png S1e2 grunkle stan holding fishing pole.jpg S1e2 dipper showing file photo.png S1e2 grunkle stan talking to child.png S1e2 grandpa with children.png S1e2 family photo 1.png S1e2 family photo 2.png S1e2 Mabel, Dipper, and Grunkle Stan discussing .png S1e2 dipper and mabel blindfolded.png S1e2 dipper and stan in car.PNG S1e2 old man pointing at boat.png S1e2 dipper on stans shoulder.PNG S1e2 soos offering a boat ride.png S1e2 family photo 3.png S1e2 family photo 4.png S1e2 dipper and mabel on boat.png S1e2 Stanley Mobile.png S1e2 hope they got a good grades in art.png Headhunters S1e3 wax abraham lincoln melted.png S1e3 mabel touching grunkle stan's nose.png S1e3 grunkle stan stepping on coffin.png S1e3 wax stan funeral.png S1e3 affectionate stan.png S1e3 Grunkle Stan about to talk.jpg S1e3 living room overhead tiny.png S1e3 larry king.png S1e3 parlor wrecked.png S1e3 grunkle stan smiling.png S1e3_wax_figures_5.png S1e3 Going to Skull Fracture.PNG S1e3 How do you fix these things...PNG S1e3 Look at the cash.PNG S1e3 You can make these things.PNG S1e3 The Gravity Falls Wax Muesuem.PNG S1e3 Poor wax man.PNG S1e3 YOU TAKE THAT BAAAAACK!.PNG The Hand That Rocks the Mabel S1e4 grunkle stan exiting outhouse.png S1e4 stan a fraud.jpg S1e4 under that gideon's roof.jpg S1e4 This ends right now.jpg S1e4 no pardon for this garden.png S1e4 complementing the painting.png S1e4 stan is fat.png S1e4 pines family has invoked my fury.png S1e4 vengence .png S1e4 try and catch me.png S1e4 the mystery shack.png S1e4 stans takes money.png S1e4 stan taking off suit.png.png S1e4 stan parking car.png S1e4 stan angry.png S1e4 gideons house.png S1e4 Grunkle Stan Dipper and Mabel.png The Inconveniencing S1e5 stan leaving.png S1e5 grunkle stan window.png S1E5 Stan watches The Duchess Approves.jpg S1e5 the duchess approves sturly 01.png S1e5 the duchess approves elizabeth.png S1e5 Stan and icecream.png S1e5 Stan invested.png S1e5 KIDS!.png Axolotl S1E5.png Dipper vs. Manliness S1e6_broken_glass.png S1e6 grunkle stan at dinner.png S1e6 mabel pancakes.png S1e6 laughing at dipper.PNG S1e6 mabel stan diner.png S1e6 Mabel and Grunkle Stan about to laugh.jpg S1e6 tyler and stan.png S1e6 lock cute biker in.png S1e6 stan tap tap.png S1e6 bright glow.png S1e6 dipper tripping on beaver.png S1e6 mabel photo.png S1e6 photo of stan.png S1e6 role playing.png S1e6 stan smiling.png S1e6 what do you think soos.png S1e6 stan smiling harder.png S1e6 soos fleeing.png S1e6 facial mask.png S1e6 shaving stan.png S1e6 stan balance.png S1e6 stan scratching.png S1e6 cummerbund.png S1e6 stan shave more.png S1e6 suck in gut.png S1e6 stan before.png S1e6 stan after.png S1e6 throw up on shirt.png S1e6 stan and susan.png S1e6 stan needs fixing.png S1e6 susan's digits.png S1e6 stan enjoying pie.png S1e6 mabel glass.png S1e6 here we go.png S1e6 your own man.png S1e6 stan chest hair.png Double Dipper S1e7_group_setting_up_for_party.png S1e7_wendy_barf_silly_string.png S1e7 silly string.png S1e7 stan confetti.png S1e7 grunkle stan annoyed.png S1e7 grunkle stan soos.png S1e7_assigning_jobs.png S1e7 all night with wendy.png S1e7 enter grunkle stan.png S1e7 smooth grunkle stan.png S1e7_dipper_and_stan.png S1e7 keep your promise dipper.png S1e7_stan_has_eye_on_dipper.png S1e7_stan_sees_money.png S1e7_stan_chases_money.png S1e7_party_winding_down.png S1e7 Comedy gold!.png S1e7 wendy wait wait.png S1e7 group planning.png S1e7 dance floor.png Irrational Treasure S1e8 stan circled.png S1e8 stan and gideon.png S1e8 stan writing with mouth.png S1e8 stan in ye stocks.png S1e8 stan trying to escape.png S1e8 circled wagons.png S1e8 i will break you.png S1e8 dead to me.png S1e8 stan and steve.png S1e8 blubs and durland at car.png S1e8 constables.png S1e8 stan stockades.png S1e8 gideon and stan stockades.png S1e8 stan tomato eyes.png S1e8 stan lock pick.png S1e8 new target.png S1e8 free stan.png The Time Traveler's Pig S1e9 dipper falls down.png S1e9 grunkle stan.png S1e9 stan and soos.png S1e9 man eating pretzel.png S1e9 young stan.PNG S1e9 going back to my favorite episode.png S1e9 wax stan.png S1e9 stun dunked.png S1E9 Stan in the toolbox.PNG Fight Fighters S1e10 soos introducing arcade.png S1e10 pacman.png S1e10 insert token.png S1e10 stan won.png S1e10 poker game.png S1e10 she doesn't knows what we're playing.jpg S1e10 the ceiling shacking.jpg S1e10 oooh.jpg S1e10 smart money is on skinny jeans.png S1e10 do what girls do.png S1e10 stan afraid of heights.png S1e10 stan on floor.png S1e10 stan mabel tower.png S1e10 mario reference.png S1e10 sharing your feelings with your family.png S1e10 Old Man McGucket dancing.jpg S1e10 grunkle stan interrupts.png S1e10 stan needs glue.png S1e10 stan explaining.png S1e10 stan napping.png S1e10 stan accusing mabel.png S1e10 stan fell over.png S1e10 creeper mabel.png S1e10 mabel scares stan.png S1e10 wanna go.png S1e10 stan pointing with pitt cola.png S1e10 Water Tower Spray Paint Explosion Muffin.png S1e10 mabel and stan on tower.png S1e10 stan scared.png S1e10 robbie climbs tower.png S1e10 trio clinging.png S1e10 back on tower.png S1e10 stan cheering.png S1e10 mabel scared.png Little Dipper S1e11 stan teases gideon.PNG S1e11 gideon point light.PNG S1e11 stan cornered 01.PNG S1e11 stan cornered 02.PNG|Stan without his fez. S1e11 gideon laugh 01.png S1e11_gideon_cursing_stan.png S1e11 dont know how to respond.png S1e11 stan teasing dipper.png S1e11 short term memory.png S1e11 Mabel and Grunkle Stan Laughing.png|Mabel and Stan laughing S1e11 put ur hands in the air if u just dont care!.png S1e11 watching tv.png S1e11 welcome.png S1e11 tax collector.png S1e11 hidden money.png S1e11 winner.png S1e11 signing.png S1e11 gideon appears.png S1e11 stan opens door.png S1e11 what's that.png S1e11 stan wants a pictures.png S1e11 gideon cursing stan.png S1e11 mirror maze.png S1e11 ears always that big.png S1e11 worst plan yet.png S1e11 not speaking english.png S1e11 stan in mirror maze.png S1e11 gideon shocked by stan.png S1e11 beam bounces.png S1e11 broken mirror.png S1e11 mirrors cost 500.png S1e11 stan cornered.png S1e11 gideon starts laughing.png S1e11 stan consoling gideon.png S1e11 escorting gideon out.png S1e11 light of my life.png S1E11 which is the trap door.PNG S1E11 I like the theme song.PNG S1E11 Mabel is on fire.PNG Summerween S1e12_stans_car.png S1e12 stan calender.png S1e12 Grunkle Stan in the Summerween Store.png s1e12 Summerween superstore pines family pan.png S1e12 Grunkle Stan throws a smoke bomb.png S1e12 didnt pay.png S1e12 grenda and candy.png S1e12_stan_in_costume.png S1E12 Grunkle Stan's Skeleton Mask.png S1e12 guts.png Summerween Promo.png S1e12 pig in stomach.png S1e12 Waddles squealing.png S1e12 stan freaked out.png S1e12 Mummy kid and Solider kid scare Grunkle Stan.jpg s1e12 stan flash bathroom.png S1e12 Grunkle Stan without shirt.png S1e12 living 2.png S1e12 grunkle stan.png S1e12 how about this for candy.jpg S1e12 living.png S1e12 Grunkle Stan laughs.png s1e12 celebrate pure evil.png S1e12 eyes on soos.png Boss Mabel S1e13 Stan with stickers.png S1e13 3 days 72 hours.png S1E13 Stan's return.png S1e13 high five.png S1e13 Stan sets up clock.png S1e13 watching tv as a family.png S1E13 $300,000.png S1e13 nice job stan.png S1e13 a shirt fit for losers.png S1e13 Mabel frowning.png S1E13 We Put The Fun In No Refunds.png S1e13 stan talking.PNG S1e13 stan betting.PNG S1e13 stan strip.png S1e13 DisGrunkled Stan.png S1e13 looks like Wendy is the only normal one right now.jpg S1e13 Orange shirt woman doppleganger.png S1e13 touring2.png S1e13 check out this.png S1e13 dunno de-meaning of that word.png S1e13 prepare yourself mabel.png S1e13 rich and stan on tv.png S1e13 hole in wall.png S1e13 Stan with his arm up.png S1e13 Wallets with legs.PNG S1e13 Soos tells of tourists.PNG S1e13 Deals.PNG Bottomless Pit! S1e14 Walking to the Pit.jpg S1E14 Which you can see here is Bottomless.png S1e14 something about a pit.png S1e14 Stan getting rid of papers.jpg S1e14 Bottomless fez.jpg S1E14 Invisible Force.jpg S1E14 Bottomless Pit.png S1e14 getting pulled into bottomless pit.png S1e14 falling into the pit.png S1e14 Stan screams.jpg S1e14 Stan the card master.jpg S1e14 Stan's cards are gone.jpg S1e14 Well that's the trick.jpg S1e14 Dipper mad at Stan.jpg S1e14 Pig lands on Stan.jpg S1E14 Stan reading newspaper.jpg S1e14 Stan mocks Dipper.jpg S1e14 Dipper gets mad at the gang.jpg S1E14 Stan looking for his girdle.png S1e14 stan voice laugh.png S1e14 Stan's turn for a story.jpg S1e14 Stan gets a touch down.jpg S1E14 Stan and Football Players.png S1e14 Me and me gloting friends.jpg S1e14 Stans fantasy1.png S1e14 Thank you beautiful woman.jpg S1e14 Stans fantasy2.png S1e14 Stans fantasy.png S1e14 mabel just keeps smiling.jpg S1e14 el diablo.png S1E14 Stan, Dipper, and Mabel watch Manly Dan wrestle a bear.png S1e14 'your plan is to teach this bear to drive'.jpg S1e14 To drive.jpg S1e14 yellow means go.jpg S1E14 Bear driving Stanley Mobile.jpg S1e14 Bear chews sitbelt.jpg S1E14 Blubs asking for an explanation.PNG S1E14 Stan Explaining to Blubs.PNG S1e14 look at the bear.jpg S1E14 gold nuggets.png S1E14 Stan talking.PNG S1E14 Stan eats Dipper's spaghetti.png S1e14 Mabel is mad at Stan.jpg S1e14 stan asleep.png S1e14 Stan's new teeth.jpg S1e14 stans room.png S1e14 side table closer.png S1E14 Stan woke up.PNG S1e14 UFO newspaper.jpg S1e14 poor ugly guy.png S1E14 Stan pointing.PNG S1e14 ugly guy.png S1E14 Stan making fun of a man.PNG S1E14 Stan explaining his tax fraud.PNG S1E14 Dipper and Mabel shocked.png S1e14peanuts.png S1E14 Stan telling the truth to the police.PNG S1e14 old Stan goof.jpg S1E14 Blubs drop his coffee.PNG S1e14 Stan give himself up.jpg S1E14 Mabel lies.PNG S1E14 Mabel shuts the door.PNG S1e14 Knocking down Stan.jpg S1e14 Removing Stan's teeth.jpg S1e14 falling with the truth teeth.png S1e14 pit exit.png S1e14 Back to the top of the pit.jpg S1E14 out of the pit.PNG S1e14 But no one will belive us.jpg S1E14 keeping the story to ourselves.PNG S1e14 Stan falls back in the pit.jpg S1e14 Stan unhappy.png S1e14 Spin the pig again!.PNG S1e14 Squeaky puberty voice.PNG S1e14 Ready.PNG S1e14 I'll tell you a story.PNG S1e14 Card trick.PNG The Deep End S1e15 i wish that was me....png S1e15 stan "quick! to the car!".png S1e15 Stan looking unhappy.png S1e15 pines family at pool.png S1e15 pool jail.png S1e15 gideon in trouble.png S1e15 angry stan in pool.png S1e15 perfect lawn chair.png S1e15 perfect shade and sunlight.png S1e15 Stan about to lay down.png S1e15 huh gideon.png S1e15 gideon on chair.png S1e15 backfired.png S1e15_race_you_to_no_running_sign.png S1e15 Stan Glued to the Chair.png S1e15 Grunkle Stan sneaked in!.PNG S1e15 Good plan, Stan!.PNG S1e15 it's too hot to do anything.PNG S1e15 Covered it in glue last night!.PNG S1e15 Where's the lifeguard.PNG S1e15 Trying to get unstuck.PNG S1e15 Stan's unstuck but...uh....PNG S1e15 Stan's stuck.PNG S1e15 Sparkling oasis of summer enchantment.PNG S1e15 Don't wind up in solitary.PNG S1e15 Locked up.PNG S1e15 Two hours for roughhousing.PNG S1e15 Sneaky about the rulebreaking.PNG Carpet Diem S1e16 what are Stan's glasses in the secret room.....hmm....png S1e16 Dipper after 'the talk'.png S1e16 take that old man!.png S1e16 grunkle stan's key.png S1e16 cereal makes a person do things....png S1e16 stan eating omelette.png S1e16 stans a good uncle.png S1e16 shingles.png S1e16 trying way too hard.png S1e16 trying too hard.png S1e16 the prize.png S1e16 tie shoe.png S1e16_birds_and_bees.png S1e16_stan_chanting_fight.png S1e16_tv_knows_what_stan_wants.png S1e16_demand_new_room.png S1e16_magic_money_pants.png S1e16_only_2_rooms.png S1e16_loud_bang.png S1e16_room_view.png S1e16 soos finds door.png S1e16 dipper finds tag.png S1e16 back of shack.png S1e16 it's mabel.png S1e16 rock sandwich.png S1e16 had me at shut up.png S1e16 what did you say.png S1e16 was gonna give to mabel.png S1e16 more likeable.png S1e16 big plans.png S1e16 no choice.png S1e16 the talk.png S1e16 creepy age.png S1e16 caught.png S1e16 stan leaves.png S1e16 cereal.png S1e16 is this some kinda tactic.png S1e16 waddles on ground.png S1e16 ah a man in his own space.png S1e16 Cleaning the glasses.PNG S1e16 something about you.png Boyz Crazy S1e17 stan cam.png S1e17 Behold! My Butt!.png S1e17 stocking up for apocalypse.png S1e17 ooh mama.png S1e17 stan hangin out.png S1e17 stan and carla.png S1e17 stan and carla dancin.png S1e17 favorite 1950's 1970's diner.png S1e17 sorry but his butt.png S1e17 stan shocked.png S1e17 stan disappointed.png S1e17 not how cds work.png S1e17 robbie crying.png S1e17 dip and stan sharing colas.png S1e17 guys only think of themselves.png S1e17 what's that doing in our song.png S1e17 spit take.png S1e17 robbie being a jerk.png S1e17 stan and carla dancin1.png S1e17 stan and carla dancin2.png S1e17 stan and carla dance closeup.png Land Before Swine S1e18_what's_that.png S1e18 Rest in peace.jpg S1e18 I got my eye on you.jpg S1e18 Grunkle Stan turn around!!!.png S1e18 Holding hands.PNG S1e18 A tumble off the bridge.PNG S1e18 Waddles is taken.PNG S1e18 Funny Stan.jpg S1e18 Oh Grunkle Staaaaan!.PNG S1e18 Peeking.PNG S1e18 Crying in reality.PNG S1e18 Crying in the story.PNG S1e18 Take me instead!!!!.PNG S1e18 WHY.PNG S1e18 Waddles has been stolen.PNG S1e18 Defeated..PNG S1e18 You have glasses on....PNG S1e18 Playin' dirty.PNG S1e18 Punch! Punch!.PNG S1e18 Stan, ATTACK!.PNG S1e18 NO DICE, COWBOY..PNG S1e18 So I said....PNG S1e18 Stan ANGRY!!!.PNG S1e18 Stolen Pig!.PNG S1e18 Protect the pig, Stan!!.PNG S1e18 When all of a sudden.PNG S1e18 Feeding time.PNG S1e18 Tenderly nursing.PNG S1e18tripping on Mabel and Waddles.png S1e18 Heh heh..PNG S1e18 Mabel on the floor.PNG S1e18 Kicking out.PNG S1e18 Yee-haw!.PNG S1e18 Trapped in sap.PNG S1e18 Preparing.PNG S1e18 Mabel getting angry.PNG S1e18 I wonder what it was chasing....PNG S1e18 Follow this here trail.PNG S1e18 Everyone's angry again....PNG S1e18 Everyone's angry....PNG S1e18 Don't argue!.PNG S1e18 Cornicorn!.PNG S1e18 Can't take a hint.PNG S1e18 Awkward silence.PNG S1e18 A bad plan.PNG S1e18 Wizard pig.PNG S1e18 The dino aproaches.PNG S1e18 That's my girl.PNG S1e18 That thing destroyed my vest!.PNG S1e18 Smash.PNG S1e18 Shooting out.PNG S1e18 Pterodactyl bros.PNG S1e18 Out of the mine.PNG S1e18 Look out!.PNG S1e18 Check it out!.PNG S1e18 BROS BEFORE DINOS!!!.PNG S1e18 Boosh!.PNG S1e18 Bad Dinosaur, bad!.PNG S1e18 Above the church.PNG S1e18 AAAAAAAH!!!!!.PNG Dreamscaperers S1e19 Laugh at this with me.PNG S1e19 The theif.PNG S1e19 Stan is not worried.jpg S1e19 Stan scratching.jpg S1e19 Gideon break's in.jpg S1e19 Stan yells at Gideon.jpg S1e19 Gideon give the usually bad guy talk.jpg S1e19 Soos the broom.jpg S1e19 The broom.PNG S1e19 Stan hits Gideon with the broom.jpg S1e19 gideon yells at stan.jpg S1e19 Stan taunting.jpg S1e19 In my mind.jpg S1e19 Entering the dream world.jpg S1e19 dip and wendy bored.png S1e19 Stan say he will take care of the bat.jpg S1e19 Stan doen't take care of the bat.jpg S1e19 Stan's showdown face 1.jpg S1e19 Mad Stan face.jpg S1e19 Dipper does the walk of shame.jpg S1e19 Stan photo.jpg S1e19 Stan photo is hit.jpg S1e19 Stan hex.jpg S1e19 posessed Stan 1.jpg S1e19 posessed Stan 2.jpg S1e19 posessed Stan 3.jpg S1e19 posessed Stan 4.jpg S1e19 Stan with blue eyes.jpg S1e19 Stan in the Colombian jail.png S1e19 It sucks..png S1e19 the bad date.jpg S1e19 Only way out of a bad date.jpg S1e19 get to work Dipper.jpg S1e19 Fat Stan.jpg S1e19 Stan placing the deed.jpg S1e19 The combo is saved.jpg S1e19 Big Stan head.jpg S1e19 Kid Stan.jpg S1e19 Jersey vultures.png S1e19 Stan is bullied.jpg S1e19 poor Stan.jpg S1e19 Carla needs help.jpg S1e19 Teen Stan.jpg S1e19 stan punch.png S1e19 Dipper hugging Stan.png S1e19 Dipper does a choke hold on Stan.jpg S1e19 Dipper does a choke hold on Stan.jpg S1e19 Stan is proud of Dipper.jpg S1e19 It's not a Dream Dipper.jpg S1e19 Someone pinch me dude.jpg S1e19 stan with the broom.jpg S1e19 he always try to trick me.jpg S1e19 gideon kicked out.jpg S1e19 gideon hisses.jpg S1e19 gideon being chased.jpg S1e19 just between u and me.png S1e19 carla smooches stan.png S1e19 old timey people celebrating violence.png S1e19 waiting on line.png Gideon Rises S1e20 Not a dream.PNG S1e20 Mabel, quit being creepy.PNG S1e20 Stan's...file...photo.....PNG S1e20 We gotta get the Shack back.PNG S1e20 Disguised..PNG S1e20 Listen up people!.PNG S1e20 Such accusations.PNG S1e20 Get off my property, Old Man!.PNG S1e20 Goodbye.PNG S1e20 We'd better.PNG S1e20 What to do....PNG S1e20 Phoning the family.PNG S1e20 stan has something to say.png S1e20 Gideon won.PNG S1e20 It's for the best..PNG S1e20 I'm here for you.PNG S1e20 YOU.png S1e20 SO PERFECT.png S1e20 Hurr Gideon So Good.png S1e20 STAN KICK.png S1e20 Take a good look!.png S1e20 See I told you!.png S1e20 I win kid.png S1e20 One more thing Officers.png S1e20 stan gets the shack back.png S1e20 Shandra.png S1e20 Town hero.png S1e20 Stan back to his coning.png S1e20 Hey Kids!.png S1e20 Even You ...Daryl!.png S1e20 Poker Face.png S1e20 Stan Reads 3.png S1e20 Hmmmm.png S1e20 Incoming Fakeout.png S1e20 BAHAHAHA.png S1e20 Reading.png S1e20 SPOOKUMS.png S1e20 Stan laughing at 3.png S1e20 Squash with a Human Face and Emotions.png S1e20 Stan with the book.png S1e20 Finally after all these years.png S1e20 Its working.png S1e20 Pull the lever Stan!.png S1e20 would you look at that.png S1e20 Here we go.png S1e20 Shooting star goof.PNG S1e20 Somehow.PNG S1e20 Back at Grandma's house.PNG S1e20 dirty house.jpg S1e20 be cuter mabel!.png S1e20 At Greasy's.PNG S1e20 Bunch of jobs.PNG S1e20 Maybe you should fix that....png S1e20 A good man-child.jpg S1e20 bye kids.png S1e20 Friends and family goodbye.jpg S1e20 hot smooch.png Shorts Stan's Tattoo Short2 Tattoo findings.jpg Short2 Secret Society Symbols.jpg Short2 Stan with pitt cola.jpg Short2 Stan giving a costum tattoo.jpg Short2 stan in bath.jpg Short2 Stan in shower.jpg Short2 crazy stan face.jpg The Hide Behind Short6 Stan the boss.jpg Short6 Stan with pitt cola.jpg Short6 Soos holding camara.jpg Mabel's Guide to Dating Short7 swingin bachelors.png Short7 bacon.png Short7 Leave them to take the quiz.png Short7 stan datable.png Mabel's Guide to Stickers Short8 mabel knows where to get stickers.png Short8 baby on board sticker.png Short8 You Know My Fee.png Short8 mabels price.png Mabel's Guide to Fashion Short9 cool apple.png Short9 stan singing in bathroom.png Short9 stan run.png Short8 Beauty is happening.png Short9 stan prettied up.png Short9 stan impressed.png Short9 take it to the streets.png Mabel's Guide to Colors Short10 weird orange nose.png Short10 stan none.png Short10 why does he look so sad as he says that.png Short10 stan about to get a suprise.png Short10 suprise stan.png Short10 stans eyes are on fire.png Short10 next week mabels guide to apologizing to your grunkle.png Short10 hes just saying he hates color more than ever.png Short10 CUT.png Mabel's Guide to Art Short11 stan cat.png Short11 I am now your agent.png Short11 caticatures selling like hotcakes.png Short11 and the judgement is.png Short11 SUCESS.png Fixin' It with Soos: Golf Cart Short12 Stan is clueless.png Fixin' It with Soos: Cuckoo Clock Short13 stan broke it by accident.png Short13 or not an accident.png Short13 soos grunkle stan and mabel awesomemeter.png Short13 brow raised stan.png TV Shorts 1 Short14 bewildered.png Short14 awkward jump cut.png Short14 very attractive merch.png Short14 exotic exhibits.png Short14 sneaky stan.png Short14 cute stan.png Short14 stan master of greenscreen.png Short14 thumbs up.png Short14 mystery shack disclaimer.png Short14 oh....png TV Shorts 2 Short15 Stan skeptic.png Mabel's Scrapbook: Heist Movie short16 stand-off at the ragtime.png Short16 royal ragtime theatre.png Short16 Pony Heist.png short16 Laughter Fox 2.PNG short16 Movies movies movies.png short16 disgruntled pines.png short16 sad pines.png short16 here's the plan.png short16 pink pony.png short16 pondering stan.png short16 subtle lockpicking.png short16 hey suckers.png short16 indignant teenagers.png short16 that's their girl.png short16 why are they so adorable.png Short16 Official Logo.png short16 celebrate.png short16 delighted pines.png short16 more like BALONEY HIEST.png short16 high five.png short16 pines laughing.png Mabel's Scrapbook: Petting Zoo short17 solving mysteries.png short17 never gonna forget petting zoo.png Short17 Petting Zoo.png short17 i'm gonna pet you and you.png short17 u better believe i'm gonna pet you.png short17 unnatural.png Short17 factory.png short17 more gasps.png short17 we can't let octavia get eaten!.png short17 octavia burger.png short17 stan you softie.png short17 sneak sneak.png short17 Sheeep.png short17 dodge dodge.png short17 brace yourselves!.png short17 bitterweet mabel.png short17 goodbye.png short17 time to gtfo.png Season 2 Scary-oke S2e1 stan portal otp .png Into the Bunker S2e2 stan crack.png S2e2 dont want my car to fall into China.png S2e2 bribe.png S2e2 worker.png The Golf War s2e3 who wants stancakes.png s2e3 gf gossiper.png s2e3 stan and dipper confusion.png S2e3 is it legal for a child to wear that much makeup.png s2e3 scrunched up paper.png S2e3 pines boys watching tv.png S2e3 The Battlefield.png S2e3 dipper getting ready.png S2e3 determined dipper.png S2e3 boys happy.png S2e3 windmill hole.png S2e3 crowd shot.png S2e3 crowd shot2.png S2e3 Pines and Northwest families.png S2e3 Dipper's got this.png S2e3 mabel with wet hair.png S2e3 depressed mabel.png S2e3 nortwest house in the distance.png S2e3 cheer up mabel.png S2e3 mabel cheered up.png S2E3 Go To The Golf Course After Dark.png S2e3 just kidding lets break in.png S2E3 Just Kidding Let's Break In.png S2E3 Soos On Lookout.png S2e3 stan holding sticktionary.png S2e3 sweet stan.png S2E3 Knock Her Dead Kid.png S2e3 soos cuttin w-necks.png S2e3 this is getting weird.png S2e3 driving song.png S2e3 yuss.png S2e3 ranz will have his day.png Sock Opera S2e4 stan walks in.png S2e4 stan morning.png S2e4 dipper bags.png S2e4 dipper tries to stop car.png S2e4 toots.png S2e4 audience 2.png S2e4 audience 3.png S2e4 audience 4.png S2e4 sell this.png S2e4 audience dodge.png Soos and the Real Girl S2e5 thighclops.png S2e5 wonder.PNG s2e5 HELLO.png s2e5 don't let my horrible face scare you.png s2e5 insert coin.png s2e5 crying child.png S2e5 BAH!.png s2e5 GAH!.png s2e5 you just need to be rich.png S2e5 mall.png s2e5 babysit soos.png s2e5 ugh.png S2e5 dumpster.png s2e5 kids excited.png s2e5 little kids.png s2e5 gary the a hole guy.png S2e5 stan questioning.png S2e5 stan react.png S2e5 gary02.png s2e5 condescending a.png s2e5 Life Avoider.png S2e5 literally too dumb to care.png S2e5 missed work.PNG S2e5 thief kit.png S2e5 no more columbian nights.png S2e5 you wanna talk about something.png S2e5 stan at backdoor.png S2e5 satisfied stan.png S2e5 yup no problems here.png S2e5 OOf.png S2e5 ohhh noooo.png S2e5 left hook.png S2e5 not good enough.png S2e5 two kings.png S2e5 babes everywhere.png S2e5 rich people water.png S2e5 poker.png S2e5 security kicked out.png S2e5 helicopter escape.png S2e5 getting married.png S2e5 leaving vegas.png Little Gift Shop of Horrors S2e6_stan_with_flashlight.png S2e6 stan close up.png S2e6 tales designed to sell my merchandise.png S2e6 remembered something funny.png S2e6 shack merch.png S2e6 bat monstrosity.png S2e6 too many orifices.png S2e6 hand.png S2e6 sauron.png S2e6 pines at meet.png S2e6 whoits and whatsits.png S2e6 mob boss worthy.png S2e6 wonderful role model.png S2e6 seriously tho where's that coming from.png S2e6 Wrist Grab.png S2e6 agent powers.png S2e6 exemplary disney role model.png S2e6 stan mocks dipper.png S2e6 everyone laughs.png S2e6 cursed ugly.png S2e6 normal ugly.png S2e6 not scott free.png S2e6 breakfast for kids.png S2e6 no hands.png S2e6 So I might have gotten cursed....png S2e6 dignity.png S2e6 mabel made hands.png S2e6 satisfied stan.png S2e6 hair pull.png S2e6 wtf stan.png S2e6 that's normal.png S2e6 hey suzy.png S2e6 fork face.png S2e6 trigger at alley.png S2e6 stan bowls.png S2e6 jimmy and stan.png S2e6 NOT TODAY.png S2e6 eggs.png S2e6 let's find that witch.png S2e6_cave_entrance.png S2e6_enter_cave.png S2e6_walking_in_cave.png S2e6 in the caves.png S2e6 A Cavern of Hands.png S2e6_mabel_stan_scream.png S2e6_stan_slap.png S2e6 Attack of the Hands.png S2e6_watch_back.png S2e6_hand_witch_on_throne.png S2e6_kiss.png S2e6_on_the_lips.png S2e6_stan_leaving.png S2e6_braid.png S2e6_cave_mess.png S2e6_eyes_closed.png S2e6_scratchy_and_shaky.png S2e6_no_boyfriend.png S2e6_leaving.png S2e6_thumbs_up.png S2e6_stan_sees_waddles.png S2e6 flashback 3.png S2e6_stan_holding_waddles.png S2e6_headshot.png S2e6_movie.png S2e6_baby_making.png S2e6_watching_tv.png S2e6_believe.png S2e6_mabel_scream_tv.png S2e6_stan_not_scared.png S2e6 Lightning bolt.png S2e6_soos_hold.png S2e6_house.png S2e6_gate.png S2e6_yard.png S2e6_animators.png S2e6_peak_inside.png S2e6_talking_to_mabel.png S2e6_suddenly_cyclops.png S2e6_cyclops_shadow.png S2e6_slow_swipe.png S2e6 giant live action grab.png S2e6_captured.png S2e6_black_magic.png S2e6_group_reaction.png S2e6_giant_star.png S2e6_star_power.png S2e6_freed.png S2e6_shadow_fight.png S2e6_scorpion.png S2e6 That was the best part!.png S2e6_watching_tv_again.png S2e6_safe_now.png S2e6_stan_frustrated.png S2e6_free_sample.png S2e6_blurry.png S2e6_vial_on_ground.png S2e6_glue.png S2e6_exhibit.png S2e6_stan's_a_jerk.png Society of the Blind Eye S2e7 KIDS.png s2e7 fuel feed.png s2e7 machine.png s2e7 windy.png s2e7 hurt stan.png s2e7 bloody hand.png s2e7 no one will get in my way.png Blendin's Game S2e8 no fly list.png S2e8 Danger Flight Risk.png S2e8 big guns.png S2e8 laser exterior.png S2e8 laser interior.png S2e8 purple mattresses.png S2e8 charge.png The Love God S2e9 afro on a gorilla.png S2e9 biking in.png S2e9 hippie van.png S2e9 Stan aiming at hot air balloon.png S2e9 Stan aiming 2.png S2e9 Soos saves the day 1.png S2e9 Soos saves the day 2.png S2e9 Soos talks to Stan.png S2e9 potential customers.png S2e9 matchmaking.png S2e9 balloon faster.png S2e9 Stan rubbing injured hand.png S2e9 is that a safety hazard.png S2e9 sure about everything.png S2e9 lube it up.png S2e9 more kerosene.png S2e9 almost done.png S2e9 balloon plans.png S2e9 let her rip.png S2e9 letter rip.png S2e9 what the h.png S2e9 fallen letters.png S2e9 evil balloon rising.png S2e09 nightmare fuel.png S2e9 flaming terror.png S2e9 falling flaming Stan head.png S2e9 falling flaming nightmare.png S2e9 creature falls from the heavens.png S2e9 Stan clueless.png S2e9 the real thing.png S2e9 all scared of Stan.png S2e9 stan and soos alone.png S2e9 stan likes being feared.png S2e9 goat and a pig5.png Not What He Seems S2e11 stan flattered.png S2e11 Something Big.png S2e11 sad grunkle.png S2e11 reflecting.png S2e11 today's the day.png S2e11 not a ladybug.png S2e11 face slap.png S2e11 what the.png S2e11 targeted.png S2e11 Great Tackle.png S2e11 target secure.png S2e11 escort.png S2e11 face smush.png S2e11 locked up.png S2e11 stan mugshot.png S2e11 stan interrogation.png S2e11 powers and stan.png S2e11 stan shadow.png Miscellaneous Concept and production artwork Joe Pitt Dipper and grunkle stan concept art.jpg Brigette Barrager Stan sketches.jpg Dipper and Grunkle Stan sketches.jpg|A few sketches of Grunkle Stan and Dipper. S1e2 Stan with twins.jpg|Sketch of Grunkle Stan with the kids. s1e14 honeypants storyboard.jpg Gravity Falls Pines family sketch.jpg S1e19 bby stan concept.jpg S1e19 dream world concept.jpg S2e1_background_art_sean_jimenez_06.png Promotional Artwork Grunkle Stan promo.png Gf promo image.jpg SDCC 2013 image.png Unaired pilot pilot deleted scene.jpg pilot stan eating ice cream.png pilot stan brain freeze.png pilot meet grunkle stan.png pilot blood or ice cream i guess.png pilot poor stan1.png pilot poor stan2.png pilot poor stan3.png pilot Olddipper.png pilot stan sure likes Popsicle.png pilot dipper in a rush.png pilot mabels been kidnapped by zomebies.png Other screencaps Intro grunkle stan running.png Theme Song Grunkle Stan.png Category:Main character galleries Category:Character galleries